


Culture Differences - One Shot

by i_love_schmaltz



Series: Culture Differences [1]
Category: Humans are Death Worlders, Original Work, humans are space orcs - Fandom, humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Cross Species Relationships, F/M, Humans are space orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_schmaltz/pseuds/i_love_schmaltz
Summary: Ajirabi has a somewhat heated misunderstanding with her human romantic partner Dylan, and needs someone to confide in. Luckily, Molly is there to provide some insight.
Relationships: Ajirabi/Dylan
Series: Culture Differences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795423
Kudos: 45





	Culture Differences - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Humans are Space Orcs story, and I finally got around to doing it. But it's also a ship fic because I had to. Another thing, I'm currently working on a multi-chapter story for this continuity. This fic is a one-shot that is not canon.

Ajirabi proceeded down the ship's corridor and toward the human habitation wing at a pace that would certainly get her reprimanded.

She didn't much care at the moment, she needed someone to confide in and the only one she trusted with what she needed to talk about was down this hallway.

She grabbed the handle to Molly's door and nearly opened it when she remembered that humans don't take too kindly to being intruded upon without permission. So, she knocked.

"Human-Molly!" she nearly screamed. She looked around to make sure she hadn't alerted anyone, only to see she was still alone in the corridor. Still, she lowered her voice, "I must speak with you please, I believe it is very important."

A few moments passed before the door rather forcefully slid open, revealing a very groggy human female named Molly wearing a facial expression that Ajirabi was taught to recognize as one of frustration. She knew how dangerous humans could be if they were angered by those they hadn't accepted into their social groups.

She had heard that humans often addressed those they had accepted into their social groups using "nicknames", shortened versions of that person's name to show familiarity --but not every time, sometimes humans did it because a person's real name was too difficult to pronounce.

As a result she wasn't entirely certain that Molly had accepted her, so she decided to do the sensible thing and profusely apologize before making a swift exit.

She never got the chance however as the look of frustration on Molly's face near instantly turned to one of apologetic recognition, "Oh, hey Rabi!" she chuckled and invited her inside, "Sorry for the face, I thought you were Michael trying to get me down to the engine bay. He's absolutely convinced that generator 4 is malfunctioning, but every time I go down to check I never find a single thing wrong with it. But enough about my problems, what brings you my way!"

Molly walked over to her kitchen area and began to make herself some coffee, a stimulant that humans often drank in order to hasten the process of becoming alert and aware of their surroundings.

Ajirabi steeled herself for a few moments before beginning. She knew Molly wasn't going to judge her, Molly never judged anybody! At least not that she had observed. Still she was hesitant, because humans never really talked about this in this matter to begin with and *this* would be seen as even more taboo than *that*.

"Well," she began, "the romantic relationship I started with Dylan has been going well over the past fourteen cycles. We seem to 'get along' as it is said, but..." she suddenly found herself unable to speak. How could this be happening to her? She was never nervous about things such as this, all it is is simple biology, and she was a biologist. The best in fact, nervousness over this topic was beneath her! She specialized in flora, but still. Nevertheless, she couldn't get herself to continue.

But it seemed that she wouldn't need to. Molly made a face of surprise for a moment before downing the rest of her coffee, it seemed that Ajirabi had said all she needed to say for Molly to understand the situation.

"Wow", she clapped once before scooting a bit forward in her chair, "you guys are getting into sex now?" Molly was much more intuitive than other humans.

"No", Ajirabi took a deep breath before continuing, "he wanted to procreate, but I could not seem to get him to understand that since we are different species, we would not be able to conceive offspring."

Ajirabi became quiet, she knew Molly was patient and would continue in her own time once she gathered her--

"Woah, don't carve up my nightstand while you're at it!"

Ajirabi snapped her head down to look at the nightstand and found her claws digging into the wood. She just damaged a human's property! Humans are fiercely protective of their belongings and have been known to react violently towards the source of transgression whenever it is damaged or stolen.

*Oh, no!*, she began to panic. She felt something grab her shoulders. She clamped her eyes shut, *This is it, I'm going to die by the hands of a human, and I can not do anything about it!*, and awaited the death she knew she was in for. But it never came.

She slowly cracked open an eye to see Molly looking at her. Why wasn't she attacking her, that's what she was supposed to do right? She just damaged her "nightstand"!

Molly "smiled". At first Ajirabi was frightened, before realizing that a human baring their teeth was not a sign of aggression like it was for Felinoras, or even other Earth animals. Instead it was a sign of happiness or friendliness. Molly shushed her before speaking, "Woah now, you're okay! It's just a nightstand, i can always get it repaired."

This reassurance seemed to put Ajirabi at ease enough for her to continue, "Well, he tried to explain to me that sex wasn't about the creation of offspring, which is wrong!" she began recounting her education in biology to Molly.

Molly absorbed everything that Ajirabi had to say. At the end of it all, she sat there for several moments, contemplating how she was going to articulate what she was going to say before deciding on a response, Ajirabi, and her species in general were more clinical than other species.

"Rabi, when a Felinora engages in the act of procreation, does each person experience euphoria at the point of climax?"

Ajirabi was confused by this question. Of course they do, evolution had created a mild dependence on the sensation, so that they would take the time to continue the species. "Yes..." she said, not quite knowing where Molly was going with this.

Molly seemed satisfied with this answer as she continued, "Well, so do humans. But as humans developed we didn't begin seeing it as just a necessary fact of life. Though it is."

"For us, it doesn't have one sole purpose. In Human culture, sex has a spirituality or sacredness to it. It's also about showing your romantic partner how much they mean to you."

"The idea or mentality behind it is rather simple: 'I love you so much that I want to make you feel good, and this is the best way I know how.' It's possible that he just wanted to share this aspect of our culture with you.", she checked to make sure Ajirabi was comprehending," Does this make sense?"

Ajirabi took a moment to process what she had been told. She knew other races had differences in culture when compared to her own but time and time again, with Dylan, she comes across aspects of human culture that just don't exist in Felinora society. It never occurred to her before she met humans that she might be invited to partake in their culture.

She gave a nod, a human sign of confirmation, before standing to leave, "Yes, I think I do, Human-Molly, thank you."


End file.
